


Motionless in pain

by Perching_Owl



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Gen, Getting beaten up, Head Injury, Hurt/Comfort, Whumptober 2020, getting attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26879959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perching_Owl/pseuds/Perching_Owl
Summary: On the way home from a bar, Sano is attacked.
Relationships: Sagara Sanosuke & Saitou Hajime
Kudos: 7
Collections: Perching_Owl's Whumptober 2020 Collection





	Motionless in pain

**Author's Note:**

> Twelfth fill for the [whumptober 2020](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/)! Please enjoy! 
> 
> No 12. I THINK I’VE BROKEN SOMETHING: Broken Down | **Broken Bones** | **Broken Trust**
> 
> Here is the [ Link](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated) for the upcoming prompts.
> 
> Title is taken from 'Time of dying' by Three Days Grace.

Sano grins. He drains the cup, slams it on the table, collects his money from the table and then slaps on his friend's back.

'Well, I will be going then,' he grins.

'Oh come on,' his old acquaintance Kouki Honda says, 'You have to give us a chance to win our money back.'

'I have already given you several chances,' Sano responds, grin still on his face. 'I can't fault you for your rotten luck.'

'We don't believe you,' another person on the table says, someone Sano has only got to know today. Honda has introduced him as a friend though and they had needed someone to play with them. His face is angry, a scowl on it.

'Hey, I wasn't cheating. I was simply lucky,' Sano smiles as he stands up, 'I will be going then.'

He ignores the people calling after him, but he waves them off, grinning. He has won quite a bit, but his acquaintance and the other people kind enough to let him play with them. They had talked a lot, their social interaction being rougher than he usually experiences at the Kamiya dojo. It had been nice though to see them again, see other people and delve into that tavern life he has lived before. It reminds him of his upbringing, causing him to think back fondly to learning to play those card games. A smile spreads over his face, as he steps outside of the dive bar.

A buzz is running through him, the alcohol doing its job at keeping him relaxed. It's been a while since he has drunk that much. Kenshin doesn't drink as much anymore and slighter as he is, he doesn't need as much as Sano to have him flat out drunk. 

Sano sighs, walking through the district. The night air is cold on his face, and he closes his eyes to cherish it. He is relaxed, buzzed and drunker than he planned on being. Maybe that is the reason why he doesn't see them, doesn't realise someone has been following them.

He is hit over the head, pain radiating from the place at once. It leaves him dizzy, nauseous even as pain throbs through his skull. His vision blurs as tears collect in his eyes, a natural response to the strong blow. He falls to his knees, tries to stand up immediately, knowing whoever it is, is going to hit him again. 

Sano isn't fast enough. The plank hits him again, this time against his back and he coughs. The next strike he manages to hold off, bringing his hand up. It's of no use though as another kick lands on his upper thigh. 

He isn't even sure what they want from him. His vision is still blurry even as he blinks. He can only make out shapes and silhouettes, voices around him muffled. And even of that, he isn't sure. Maybe there are not speaking. 

Someone kicks his knee out from him. He growls, bringing his arms up, then punches his nearest attacker. A grunt tells him he has connected with someone, and triumph washes over him. It doesn't last for long. 

Fuck. Again he is being attacked, another strike, this time from the front. In the moonlight, he catches sight of one of the men, and he gasps, surprised, 'Honda?'

The only answer is an angry snarl. His friend hits him then, and Sano goes down, falling to his knees and making himself as small as possible. He is one the ground now, his head spinning, radiating so much pain he needs to breathe through it. The kicks and blows keep coming, and he cannot move, trying to defend himself. Why are they doing this? He keeps thinking, keeps spinning through his brain, why?

The blows suddenly stop.

One of the men bends down, growling, 'We asked you if you cheated. You lied. Now we take what is ours.'

'No,' Sano responds. He tries to get up, but another man kicks his arm out from under him.

'You-'

'What is the meaning of this?' A low voice growls, clear and close. Sano knows this voice. He blinks, trying to place it. 

His assailants scramble. The men are shouting. Someone else shouts to apprehend them. The word 'police' sounds, but he finds himself unable to get up. Unable to move. His friends- they- they did this to him. They beat him up over money, over his perceived cheating. He shivers, a moan passing his lips. 

He tries to get up again, something deep inside of him shaken loose.

Hands grab tightly onto him, strong hands in white gloves on his upper arm, 'Sano?' There is surprise in the voice, genuine confusion, and Sano tries to move to his knees. It hurts. Every bone in his body is hurting, and he remains kneeling on his knees, his hands holding him up. His vision is blurry, the first blow clearly having done a number on him.

The hands help him, warm and gentle, and Sano shivers, intensely aware of the cold of a sudden. His ribs are hurting, screaming in protest as he sits up. He feels shaken, betrayed. It's a silly thing, he has known people who had hurt other people for less. But he hasn't thought his drinking buddies would be capable of that. He hasn't done them wrong.

'Sano,' the voice is sharper the second time, confusion vanished from it, and Sano looks up.

In front of him, Saito is sitting, both hands on Sano's shoulders. The sleeve of his uniform are rolled up, he isn't wearing his hat, and so Sano finds himself staring into amber eyes. Sano averts his gaze, shame burning on his face. He has been so weak, so trusting and now Saito is-

'Sano, look at me please, please,' Saito's voice is emphatic.

Sano looks up then. Another shiver is running through him, leaving him cold and unsure. Saito's gaze is accessing, his eyes moving over Sano's face, but there is no judgement there. One hand leaves his arm, and Saito tilts his head into the light, 'We need to address these wounds.'

'It's fine-' Sano starts, voice raspy.

'No, these aren't fine,' Saito is determined, allowing no room for argument. 'If you don't want to go to a doctor, that is alright. We can work with that. Can you get up?'

Sano nods. He moves his legs beneath them and then tries to push himself up. Saito is immediately at his side, putting Sano's arm over his Saito's shoulders. He is warm, Sano notes, even hot. He wants to move closer to the man, to bury himself in those arms and forget what has happened for a brief moment. To catch his breath. It's a surprise, the need and want to take comfort from Saito. Must be because he has been hit over his head, Sano thinks.

Together they begin walking. They make their way through the alleys and Sano opens his mouth multiple times to object but doesn't find it in him to do so. He is still shocked, still not sure what has happened, still cold and shivering.

Saito brings him to a small house, a nice garden in front, then brings him inside and helps him to sit down on the tatami mats next to a table. The warmth against his side leaves him, sending another shiver through Sano. He isn't even sure why he is feeling this lost, this out of sorts. It's not like him, he has fought and has been assaulted before. It's never been over just money though.

Saito comes back, carrying bandages and water. He sits down beside Sano and takes off his gloves, putting them on the table. He starts with Sano's head, washing the blood away, careful with the injuries, dabbing at the cuts and making sure they are alright. It hurts, stings on occasion, and it leaves Sano with too many questions of why Saito is doing this. He hasn't said one thing about this, has cared for Sano, without what appears to be any judgement. It's- he doesn't know how he feels about this.

He has almost expected Saito to berate him, to tell him how weak he is. But he hasn't done so. Instead, he has cared for Sano's wounds. And Saito's continues, cleaning all the wounds, taking out splinters, working his way methodically down Sano's body. He even checks Sano's feet.

When Saito puts the other foot down and sits back, Sano feels the need to speak. He doesn't know what though, settling on a muttered, 'Thanks.'

Saito peers up then from where he is squatting between Sano's legs, his head tilted, 'It's alright.' He frowns and reaches out. His hand meets Sano's bare torso. Of course, Sano flinches, but the hand is warm, strong - and then Saito presses against his ribs.

Sano groans as pain shoots through his side, 'Hey, what do you do that for?'

'Just checking if your ribs are broken, rooster,' Saito remains calm. 'Which they are. We need to wrap those. I'll help you take off your ridiculous jacket.'

Sano wants to argue it's not ridiculous, but Saito is already stripping the jacket of his shoulders. It leaves Sano with nothing else to do but help.

Saito reaches for the bandages then and begins to wrap them around Sano's waist. Those are quick movements, winding around Sano's chest. They are tight, but Sano finds himself breathing easier at the support.

He hasn't even realised they had been broken, his head wound hurting too much already. Then again, he is used to broken ribs, has suffered them on a few occasions. However, his trust in his friend had never been twisted and broken like this.

Saito sits back then, sitting cross-legged, his eyes on Sano. It leaves Sano feeling scrutinized, not quite judged, but close to it. He averts his gaze.

When Saito speaks, Sano looks back. Some of the intensity has vanished, turning softer when the police officer speaks, 'Why were you there?'

'I- I was just going to hang out with friends and- we played a few games. I won and I-' he trails off. 'I didn't-' He can't say it, instead, he shakes his head.

'You didn't expect them to turn on you.'

Sano shakes his head, 'No, it's stupid since they obviously did - it's-'

'It's not stupid,' Saito's voice is strong, 'You were not expecting them to attack you. It's understandable. Do you want to go home today?'

Sano shakes his head, rubbing with a hand over his eyes. He is suddenly exhausted, ready to fall asleep on the spot. 

'Alright, I get you something to sleep on,' Saito gets up and leaves the room. A few moments later, he comes back, a futon and bedding with him.

'I-,' Sano starts as Saito is setting up his bedding. 'I don't know how to thank you, I didn't expect this from you.'

Saito raises an eyebrow, 'Get into bed and sleep. I don't require your thanks.'

Sano nods. He moves over to the bed, a sigh escaping him as he lies down. 

Saito sits down in the doorway, looking out in the garden. It's so similar to Kenshin keeping watch, Sano feels a lump in his throat as the tension inside of him eases. He is safe here. As strange as that it is.

For a long moment, Sano wants to say something, but then he settles down. His heart feels warmed by the kindness Saito has extended to him, and he doesn't know what that means. So he simply curls in for the night.

Moments later, he falls asleep to the sound of rain coming down while Saito keeps watch over him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos and constructive criticism appreciated :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
